The Devils Servent
by Large and in Charge the I
Summary: He was tortured for his whole life for something inside of him. But when he finally comes face to face with the kind that made his life a living hell, will he run or except his fate? Yes I know it sucks the story will hopefully be a lot better.


The Devil's Servant

I

DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE DXD FRANCHISE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kept running….it was cold, very cold. I could feel the hypothermia creeping up on me, like a viper ready to strike. My feet were already turning blue, but at this moment in time I didn't feel it. I didn't feel any of it. I had to get away. I knew I couldn't stop. I couldn't hear him, but I just knew he was right behind me. I kept running till my feet bled and I couldn't feel them, by the time I actually stopped running, the sun was already coming up. Running all night with little to no food in your stomach, was not helping my malnourished body. I started to walk but found it was harder than ever. I stepped with wobbling feet. After the third step I was face first in snow. My body started to grow unnaturally warm. Then, it hit me. I was just about dead. I let a small smirk creep on my face. "Finally" I croaked with a broken voice. I can be free from the endless torture that was my existence. My vision started to fade and so did my smirk. I was gone. What was once a very troubled kid being tortured endlessly was now an empty pile of flesh and bones.

My eyes opened to a sterile white room. There were a couple of machines around and an IV in my arm. I closed my eyes and tried to recall some memories. I nodded my head as the memories came rushing back to me. I grabbed the IV that was sticking into my arm and yanked it out. I didn't wince at pain. I've felt worse. I shuffled over to the nearest window and opened it. I looked at the beautiful garden that was outside and laughed. Not a very warming laugh because I started to cough. Someone like me didn't deserve such a beautiful place to die. I just hope they will forgive me. I stepped on the open windowsill and prepared to jump. But to my dismay it never happened. A doctor just so happened to be walking by the door and grabbed me by the collar of my hospital gown. He yanked me back and chopped the back of my neck. My eyes rolled back and I went limp. I woke up several hours later to find a mop of crimson hair laid out all out the hospital bed. The hair obviously belonged to a women, but the question was who? I didn't know anyone in the church that had crimson hair. Let alone a girl. The girl started to groan and slowly lifted her head. She had some hair stuck to the outside of her mouth and look at me with with half closed eyes. Not a second later she was in my face asking me questions. "How are you feeling?!? Does this hurt?!?" her voice was angelic and I couldn't muster up the strength to tell her to stop so my body went with the only thing it could. I groaned and grabbed at my sides. She immediately stopped and gained a truly worried expression. "I'm so sorry i didn't mean to hurt you."

She eased herself back onto the chair she was sitting on and leaned forward. "My name is Rias, can you tell me your name?" Her voice calmed me and I leaned back. I managed to groan "Issei." She moved my hands from my sides and told me to look her in the eyes. I did as i was told and immediately felt the pain in my body fade away. I looked down at where her hands were and almost choked on my own saliva. It wasn't where they were that shocked me it was what's happening to them that shocked me. Her hands were glowing a dull crimson! When she removed her hands I instantly went to my bandages and removed them. I let out a shocked gasp because what I saw was smooth unscarred skin. All my life I had scars all over my body from the constant beatings that I received at the church. So imagine my shock when I saw that my skin was perfectly smooth. When I finally got over my shock, I turned to the now named Rias and said the only thing running through my mind at the moment. "How?" She smiled and shook her finger in front of my face. "In do time, right now we need to go." She stood up and started walking. When she saw I wasn't following she turned to me and said "Well? Are you coming or what?" I slowly shook my head and started toward her. She took my hand and we disappeared in a bright crimson light.

We arrived in front of a very nice looking house. Not exactly a mansion but still really big. Rias rushed me into the house and slammed the door shut behind her. She then grabbed my arm and basically dragged me up the stairs. When we made it to the top of the stairs she opened the first door on the right and closed it behind me. "Hey...uhhh...why am I in here?" I heard a muffled reply "The clothes on the bed, get dressed." I looked down and I noticed that all I was wearing was a hospital gown. My faced turned beet red and I quickly took the gown off and put the folded clothes on. They were the nicest clothes I have ever worn. The outfit consisted of black jeans with holes on the knees, a plain crimson t-shirt and black shoes. "Okay! I'm dressed!" She slowly eased the door open and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god you're actually dressed. The last person that I brought here lied to me." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. She walked in and inspected my clothing. I wanted to shrink from all of the attention I was getting. When she was done studying me I asked "where am I? And who exactly are you?" She smiled and replied "I guess you should know now." She stuck her head out of the door frame and yelled "EVERYONE DINING ROOM NOW!" She then looked at me and smiled and started walking away. I decided to follow her out of the room. Because of the rush she was in i didn't get to see much of the house the first time around. But walking calmly through the house let me observe the whole thing. The house had a light yellow paint all around the inside with lavish white furniture. We were on the second floor but it looked like there was a third floor also. When we got down the straight white stairs, we made a left and entered a big room with a heavy oak wood table. The table had 10 chairs all around it. There were only three people in the room not including us. Rias pointed to a chair that was next to a white haired girl who was munching on a ice cream sandwich. She looked like she was only eight. To her right was a blonde haired boy with a little mole under his left eye. If he went to school, he was definitely the popular one. The last person there was a long black haired woman who was about the same height as rias. She gave off a very creepy vibe. Rias sat at the head of the table and lightly smiles. I was the first to speak up. "So where am I? And who are these people?" I questioned while pointing to the other people. The unnamed people all looked at Rias and she nodded. The blonde spoke first. "I'm Kiba nice to meet you." He seemed okay. Next was the blacked haired one. "I'm Akeno! Nice to meet you." She then leaned over the table and tried to whisper "but you can call me whatever you want." She finished with a wink that made my blood run cold. Finally was the white haired girl. "Koneko." I couldn't resist a facepalm. "Now that everyone is acquainted down to the real business." When Rias finished her sentence the lights went out and I started panicking. That was until i noticed that I could still see everyone as if the lights were still on. "W-what is happening?" I stuttered out. Rias stood up and pointed to the rest of the group and just as they nodded black wings shot from their back. "D-d-devils!" I fell out of my chair and ran to the big doors of the house. But before I could even get out of the dining room Koneko appeared in front of me and planted a firm kick to my stomach. I doubled over in pain and spit out a glob of blood. I collapsed to the ground and slowly saw black spots in my vision and knew that I was about to pass out. The last thing I heard was Rias yelling at Koneko about hitting to hard. When I finally woke up I was surrounded by darkness. There was a deep rumbling behind me and I slowly turned around. The first thing I saw was a humungous black and purple dragon with wings made out of black flames. " **WELCOME WARDEN**!" It boomed. "What are you! And what do you mean 'warden'?" I shouted. My whole body was shaking from fear. " **OH? YOU DON'T KNOW THEN? OKAY THEN LET ME EXPLAIN EVERYTHING FOR YOU**." I spent the next couple hours just nodding my head with my mouth agape. " **AND NOW WE ARE HERE**." I threw my hands over my ears for the hundredth time. "Can you please make yourself smaller or something?" " **OF COURSE**." The dragon then wrapped itself with it wings and glowed a dark purple. When the blinding light was gone it showed a smaller but still terrifying dragon. "So….you have yet to tell me your name." The dragon nodded his head and said " **that is true. My name is Yami**." "Darkness? That's pretty cool I guess. Well if you are an edgy teen." I mumbled under my breath. " **What was that you insolent brat**?" Yami roared. "Nothing nothing." I sat down in the ankle deep water that flooded my mind scape. I then sat in a lotus position and concentrated to the point my head felt like it was about to burst. The landscape slowly changed into a humongous field with trees and a crystal clear blue lake. Yami looked around with a raised, scale? " **What did you do**?" Yami questioned carefully. "I thought you would appreciate something more than a flooded cage." I replied with a shrug. "Anywho I have to get going. I have places to be." " **Very well** " Yami spoke. " **Have fun with the devils.** " Before I could even get the words out of my mouth I felt a strong pull at my conscious and my vision went black. When I woke up everything was blurry and my hearing was muffled. Although I could make out voices. "I think he's waking up." "Really? I couldn't tell." "Come on cut me some slack." "W-what's going on?" Someone lifted my body and moved me to a sitting position. My eyes started to clear up and I could now make out the figures. "Hey...Issei….up." "Wha?" Suddenly i felt a great pain spread throughout my stomach. "Ghaa!" "He's up." Came the monotone voice of Koneko. I slowly lifted myself back up and mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" Koneko asked in a, sweet voice? "Nothing nothing!" I said quickly. "Issei are you okay?" Rias asked in a caring tone. "Yeah i'm fine...devil." Rias looked a bit shocked but it didn't stay long because she soon adorned a serious expression. "What's with the venom in your voice?" she questioned. "Oh nothing really just the fact that YOU'RE KIND IS THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE TORTURING ME EVER SINCE I WAS BORN TRYING TO GET YAMI OUT OF ME!"


End file.
